


night at the museum

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Wall Sex, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: “soonie,” mingyu laughs, “oh my god, soons, we could get arrested for this.”“we would if you don’t shut up,”





	night at the museum

**Author's Note:**

> hello! back at it again with my soongyu/minsoon/moshi agenda ❤
> 
> i literally felt like i rode a rollercoaster writing this one, i never knew writing two men fucking would be so hard so i just wanna send my love to all the good smut writers out there, how the fuck do you do it? ily.
> 
> let me get a lil bit sentimental:
> 
> to @fallingseasons, my beta:  
> THANK YOU FOR RIDING WITH ME THROUGH ALL OF THIS. from hearing out my ideas, to sitting through and patting my head through dms during my emotional breakdowns and to actually helping me beta this mess. kween, i truly love and respect you.
> 
> to ely,  
> *blows kiss to the sky* i made it, bb. this one's for us.
> 
> to the other 5 soongyu shipper,  
> thanks in advance for appreciating our boys. may there be more crumbs for us. stay strong!
> 
> to everyone who's about to read this,
> 
> ENJOY THE RIDE :) 
> 
> (pls forgive me for the use of lapslock i will use proper cases on my next works sjshshs)
> 
>  
> 
> note: this is only a work of fiction and the characters used do not define nor represent their real life persons.

only the moon above them is the witness as mingyu trips on thin air, laughing as soonyoung tries to prevent him from falling by intertwining their hands together. 

 

“soonie,” mingyu laughs, “oh my god, soons, we could get arrested for this.”

 

“we would if you don’t shut up,” soonyoung slurs, voice low and quiet as he now pulls mingyu by his wrist inside the backdoor of a museum somewhere in yongsan-gu in the middle of the night. a grin blooms on mingyu’s face as he keeps his eyes on soonyoung’s back, pulling on his the smaller man’s hand, making soonyoung’s back collide against his chest before he’s wrapping an arm around the man’s shoulder, hiding his laugh at the skin of his neck.

 

soonyoung, despite his intoxication, feels a shudder run through his spine as mingyu’s hot breath makes contact with his skin, making goosebumps raise on its wake. it was very cold outside but something warm is consuming him, his stomach twisting as he continues to maneuver mingyu and himself inside.

 

“you and your love for thrill. always loved that about you,” mingyu whispers directly on his ear, tongue poking out to trace the shell of soonyoung’s ear before he’s leaving a kiss on the back of it, making soonyoung flinch. “always so sensitive, too.”

 

“mingyu, if we get caught, i’m gonna leave you all alone here,” soonyoung warns. he removes mingyu’s arms from it’s hold on his shoulder before leaving the man to go enter the main room of the museum through the fire exit. it was dark and cold inside but there are still enough light coming from the streetlights outside and the moon shining through the big windows that illuminates the room, giving soonyoung a view of the various art pieces stored right there.

 

quiet footsteps approach soonyoung and he turns just in time for mingyu to swoop in and swallow the words that are about to escape soonyoung’s lips by sliding his own plumps one against it, sighing as he tilts soonyoung head to the side. a breathy moan escapes soonyoung’s mouth when mingyu licks on his bottom lip, asking for entry and soonyoung is nothing but obedient.

 

“gotta make sure you were real,” mingyu pants when he pulls away. he places one last peck on soonyoung’s lips, chuckling as the older man following his lips before standing on his full height and pulling soonyoung to the other room.

 

there were what looks like clouds hanging from the ceiling and they both jumped in shock as one lights up like how it does when a lightning strikes through the sky. soonyoung clutches on mingyu’s arm, looking up to meet wide eyes trained on him and then a beat later, their dissolving into quiet laughter. 

 

mingyu hugs soonyoung against his chest, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw that they are under the cctv camera and there is no way they are gonna get caught. they may be drunk, but they certainly are not stupid. or maybe they are. maybe trespassing inside an art museum just to prove that someone is an artwork himself is a dumb thing to do. but it’s soonyoung and mingyu. nothing is stupid for them. not even the limbo of a relationship they are in. 

 

they both try to switch places by walking plastered through the wall, quiet chuckles still escaping out of their mouths while they try to stay hidden as possible from the cctv camera on one corner of the room. 

 

“see, you are meant to be in a wall,” soonyoung mumbles, putting a hand on mingyu’s chest to push him flat against a blank and pristine white wall. mingyu looks down to meet his half-lidded eyes and soonyoung doesn’t give a chance to answer before he’s claiming his lips once again into a hot kiss, tongue licking at the roof of mingyu’s mouth when he opens it up in a moan, pulling the taller man’s face into him to suck on his bottom lip, mingyu’s growl reverberating between their mouths. 

 

mingyu’s hands travel from soonyoung’s shoulder and slides down to grip tightly on his hips, pulling soonyoung into him and they both release a breathy moan when their crotches meet, their semi-hard ons brushing against each other through the fabric of their jeans making a round of pleasure lick their insides.

 

“between the two of us,” mingyu starts, pressing a kiss on the corner of soonyoung’s lips before his lips travels from his jaw down to the older man’s neck, “i’m pretty sure you are the one who looks like a masterpiece,” he continues, nibbling at the skin just under where soonyoung’s adam’s apple bobs before sucking on the bump, making purples and blues against the white of soonyoung’s skin blossom. mingyu decided to make sure he’d make another art out of soonyoung.

 

“you are art itself, soonie, what do we do?” mingyu singsongs. his grip on soonyoung’s hips slides down the back of his thighs and the next thing soonyoung knew, mingyu is hoisting him up and walking them to the next section of the gallery. 

 

their pants surrounds the room and they both look around to see paintings of different shades of blue hanging on the walls. mingyu smiles at this, internally celebrating about the lack of camera around the walls, before slamming soonyoung’s body against a free space of a wall just beside a painting of a lone sunflower facing up the blue skies, looking so happy about it. he can’t help but think how it very much represents him and soonyoung. 

 

mingyu continues to kiss down soonyoung’s neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the exposed skin peeking out of the low dip of his shirt’s collar. he reluctantly pulls away to focus his attention on soonyoung’s face  —  his head thrown back to lean against the wall, mouth slightly opened with quiet pants making it past his lips and his eyes closed  — before bringing one of his hand to trace against soonyoung’s hardened nipple, humming a sound of delight when soonyoung’s body jerks forward, head tilting to the side to expose more skin for mingyu to mark.

 

“m-mingyu, please,” soonyoung whines, his hips jerking once again when mingyu licks at a nipple through his thin shirt, placing his tongue flat on it before closing his teeth and sucking on it. “mingyu!”

 

“yes, baby?” soonyoung’s grip on mingyu’s hair tightens by the sound of the nickname, biting at his lips as he opens his eyes and watch mingyu push his shirt up to suck more bruises on it that soonyoung is sure he’d trace in front of the mirror once morning comes.

 

the lust that’s clouding his mind dulls as he remembers what the morning brings for them and soonyoung’s grip loosens. mingyu didn’t fail to notice this and he unlatches himself from marking every expanse of soonyoung’s skin possible to look at the man, his own brows furrowing at the sad look on soonyoung’s face.

 

“hey,” mingyu noses at his jaw, pinning soonyoung’s body against the wall by his hips and upper body - he thanks himself for working out hard enough to be able to do this - so he could cup his face, making their gazes meet. “what’s wrong?”

 

soonyoung only shakes his head, places his own palm against mingyu’s warm cheek and leaning down to engage him in a soft kiss, conveying his feelings as much as he can without saying anything. soonyoung can only hope mingyu would understand.

 

“mingyu, touch me, please,” soonyoung pleads against mingyu’s lips. mingyu’s expression softens at this and a mischievous glint takes over his eyes, lips turning into a smirk before he’s pulling a few distance away to give soonyoung a teasing look.

 

“but soonie, they said not to touch the art,” mingyu pouts, waiting for soonyoung’s reaction. his heart jumpstarts on his chest when soonyoung looks away shyly, a dimple deepening on his cheeks but he bites on his lips to prevent himself from smiling. mingyu watches this all unfold in front of him and can’t help but want to taste that smile even if he already has at least a hundred times. he badly wants to know how happiness tastes like from soonyoung’s lips. curious if it tastes just like how it looks on him. beautiful, blinding and contagious. 

 

a flush of pink dusts the apple of soonyoung’s bunched up cheeks and mingyu can’t help himself from taking a bite from it despite soonyoung’s cry of protest and the hand hitting at his shoulder, basking in the warmth that spread through his chest upon drowning on all the feelings he has for the man. 

 

the lights coming from the huge glass windows of the floor shines directly at them and mingyu meets soonyoung’s gaze, trapping them inside a bubble where only the two of them exists. a bubble they wish they could carve a world from. a world where only soonyoung and mingyu exists. only with them, and only for them. a world where they don’t have a thing to worry about.

 

they both meet halfway when the weight of their gazes become heavy with words they can’t say and feelings they can’t speak out loud. with both their hearts and breathing in sync, they keep all of it with press of lips against lips, sliding of skin against skin and hands gripping tightly against each other, both of them had just one thing in mind.  _ they never want to let go. _

 

the air around them becomes as heavy as their breathing does, and mingyu pulls away from soonyoung just enough to watch the man unbuckle the belt holding his jeans up before unbuttoning it, hands making contact with mingyu’s arousal, ripping a groan out of his chest in pleasure.

 

soonyoung swipes a thumb on the head of mingyu’s cock, watching as mingyu loses himself and not even caring anymore about the possibility of him falling down if the man’s legs weakens and send them both crashing down on the floor. 

 

despite the pleasure of soonyoung’s delicate hands pumping against his length, mingyu manages to tug soonyoung’s pair of jeans down to the middle of his thighs, just enough to give him access to grab at his bottom, his hard cock slapping on his stomach. soonyoung pushes down on his hand when mingyu squeezes his ass, the hand he has on mingyu’s cock loosens and mingyu takes this as an opportunity to slide a finger inside his already loose hole.

 

it’s still kind of wet and sticky from the one round they had at the vip room of the club they came from. mingyu thinks back to the images of soonyoung riding him as he sits back on the couch, watches as the man works his hips above him under the various lights dancing around them. it was a sight mingyu would never get tired of, just like how the sight of mingyu looking at him through hooded eyes as he tells soonyoung how fucking beautiful he looks bouncing on mingyu’s length makes soonyoung feel the same way. 

 

it was when they’re both spent and mingyu has soonyoung’s fingers carding through his sweaty hair that the older man whispers through his ear how mingyu looks like art like that, tracing a finger from the skin between mingyu’s eyebrows down to the bridge of his nose, giggling when mingyu bites at his finger when it traces his lips. 

 

mingyu had argued that soonyoung should see himself in a mirror to know how art actually looks like.soonyoung suggested they go to a museum to prove himself.

 

that’s how they both found themselves inside this one museum, soonyoung now chanting a mix of mingyu’s name and a few curses under his breath, letting go of mingyu’s cock to wrap his arms on the taller man’s shoulder instead, groaning at the feeling of mingyu’s long fingers making contact with his walls. mingyu licks his lips at the sigh then pushes a third finger inside soonyoung’s ass, dipping his head to drop butterfly kisses on the expanse of soonyoung’s pale neck, pressing his lips gently against the bruises slowly blossoming on his pale skin.

 

“mine,” mingyu noses at the skin, his head swimming in intoxication from the mix of the alcohol he consumed, the lust clouding his senses and one kwon soonyoung in his arms. mingyu stops just at the juncture of soonyoung’s shoulder and neck before sinking his teeth on the flesh there, the same time that he thrusts his fingers a certain way inside soonyoung’s hole, hitting the man’s prostrate, making soonyoung whimper at the sudden jolt of pleasure that consumes his whole body. the heat on soonyoung’s stomach is so hard to ignore and he would really appreciate it if mingyu stops taking his sweet time at making soonyoung an incoherent mess and just fuck him already.

 

“just fuck me already,” soonyoung hisses, one of his hands smoothing against the skin of mingyu’s nape before it’s travelling upward to pull mingyu’s head away from his neck and crashes their lips together. “make me yours, mingyu.”

 

mingyu doesn’t waste more time in aligning his cock against soonyoung’s entrance and thrusting inside him in one smooth snap of his hips, the move making soonyoung hold onto him tightly as he buries his cock deep inside him and immediately pressing at his pleasure spot, whispering praises against soonyoung’s skin again just like all the other time they did this as if soonyoung is god and mingyu, his loyal follower. 

 

“fuck pinning someone against the wall and kissing the daylights out of them, huh?” mingyu comments with a strained chuckle, trying hard to speak through his breathes. he pulls his cock all the way out before slamming right back in, soonyoung’s body sliding up against the wall and his cock bouncing in between them. mingyu keeps his eyes on the man in front of him, enjoying the view of soonyoung humming in pleasure as he leans his weight against the wall, looking at mingyu in a daze with a cute smile curling on his face. “you look so pretty like this, soonie. this is so unfair.”

 

“hngg, gyu,” soonyoung gasps, mouth just falling open as mingyu picks up his pace, thrusting inside him with strong and calculated snap of his hips being driven by the pleasure of soonyoung’s walls tightening on his cock every time he hits that spot. 

 

the slapping of skin against skin fills the room and mingyu would honestly pay someone to take a picture of them like this. he wants to have a record of how a love like theirs looks like. want to have a proof that it happened. being with soonyoung always makes him feel like he’s in a dream, always losing himself inside soonyoung’s brown eyes and drowning in it, making mingyu forget all about his worries.

 

mingyu wraps a hand on soonyoung’s waist, the other taking hold of his cock to thumb at the pre-cum oozing from its slit, leaning forward to lick on the obvious mark of his teeth  on soonyoung’s shoulder, the pace of his thrust speeding up the more soonyoung’s pants gets heavier. 

 

“m-mingyu,” soonyoung stutters, pulling on mingyu’s hair, “baby, look at me, please,” he pleads in a whisper. mingyu immediately unlatches himself from soonyoung’s skin, meeting his half-lidded gaze before surging in to lick inside his mouth instead, tongue tracing every nook and ridges of soonyoung’s mouth.

 

“baby, i’m close,” soonyoung pants on his mouth, nibbling at mingyu’s bottom lip before pushing the hand on his cock away, intertwining his own fingers with mingyu’s instead. “wanna come just by your cock.”

 

“shit,” mingyu groans, tightening the one arm he has supporting soonyoung’s weight while  pinning their intertwined hands beside soonyoung’s head as he continues fucking into him in quick snaps of his hips, getting closer to his own climax as well, the heat already pooling at his stomach. “shit, soonyoung,” mingyu pulls away to meet soonyoung’s eyes with unshed tears pooling at the lids, getting lost again at the mix of lust and something like fondness reflecting of it, the three words he had been trying to swallow claws both at his throat and at his heart as thoughts of what could be stays at the forefront of his mind.

 

soonyoung licks at his lips, his cheeks flushed but his eyes are still meeting mingyu’s darkening ones. mingyu can feel his climax and he presses his body closer, soonyoung jerking as his cock makes contact with the fabric of mingyu’s button down, spilling his deepest secret right on the older man’s ear at the same time he reaches his peak.

 

“soonyoung, i love you.”

 

soonyoung bites down on his lips hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from screaming as streaks of white shoots up his stomach and on mingyu’s shirt as well, his fingers tightening on mingyu’s and his thighs shaking due to his orgasm, heart beating fast on his chest at the sound of mingyu’s confession.

 

mingyu leans his forehead on the side of soonyoung’s head, messily thrusting his hips against soonyoung to chase his own climax. soonyoung continued letting out gasps and breathy moans, probably still sensitive but mingyu still feels it as soonyoung’s shaking free hand cards through his sweaty hair, scratching lightly at mingyu’s scalp before a kiss on pressed on his temple. 

 

“i’m all yours, mingyu-ah,” soonyoung whispers on his hair, “come for me?” 

 

mingyu’s hips stills and he closes his eyes as he spills his cum up soonyoung’s ass, burying his cock deep into him with a low growl coming up his throat. his hot breath tickles the skin of soonyoung’s ears and mingyu smiles when he hears the man giggles, soonyoung’s fingers still carding through his hair as mingyu comes down from his high.

 

“what are you giggling about?” mingyu asks in a rasp voice, his body heaving as he tries to catch his breathing. soonyoung only shakes his head from beside him before tapping at mingyu’s hand on his thigh, making the man pull out and let him go. despite his own limbs feeling like jelly, mingyu tries to gently put soonyoung down on his feet.

 

soonyoung stumbles a little on his balance and mingyu’s fast reflex comes in handy, putting a hand on soonyoung’s waist to steady him. he feels rather than sees as soonyoung buckles up his pants after working on his own clothes, smoothing down mingyu’s shirt before wrapping an arm around him. “i can’t believe we managed to stay quiet,” he whispers before chuckling, burying his face on mingyu’s chest right after and another type of warmth surrounds the air around them.

 

mingyu wraps his own arms around soonyoung’s shoulder, pulling him in and resting his cheek on top of the man’s head, his confession still hanging above them. his sweat starts feeling cold as he thinks of way to explain to soonyoung what had came out off his lips but before mingyu could speak, soonyoung had beat him to it.

 

“let’s talk when we get to the dorms,” soonyoung says before pulling himself off of mingyu and walking back from where they had came in through, giving mingyu no other choice but to follow him.

 

they walk silently outside the empty streets, the cold spring wind biting at the skin of their faces and mingyu starts to think of all the worst outcome that could be the consequence of him not being able to keep his mouth shut anymore.

 

they’ve been doing this, kissing each other and messing around, since they turned legal and not once did mingyu spilled his secret. both him and soonyoung agreed that it was purely physical and curiosity. just two boys trying to help each other get steam off. until it escalates to them just cuddling and going on secret adventures none of the other member knows about with both their hearts thumping on the same beat.

 

mingyu was busy mourning the lost of a good friendship and his first love when suddenly a hand is sliding into his, soonyoung pressing closer to his side, looking up to offer a smile at mingyu. 

 

“you’re thinking again,” soonyoung notes, looking down right after, his fringe falling down smoothly against his forehead. “you’re my favorite boy, mingyu.”

 

“huh?” there’s an awkward air around them and mingyu wants to laugh because no one would believe they just trespassed inside a museum to fuck what with how they must look like right now. mingyu looking dumbly at soonyoung while soonyoung roll his eyes, proceeding to kick at mingyu’s shin before huffing. “hey! what was that for?”

 

“i can’t believe you’re this stupid,” soonyoung groans.

“what now? i’m not the one who ditched a private celebration party to trespass inside a museum?” soonyoung glares at him before throwing his hand away, stomping his way in front of mingyu.

 

“so fucking dumb,” soonyoung mutters against his breath. “hey, mingyu!”

 

mingyu watches him with his furrowed brows before looking around them. the streets are empty and no one seems to be around be he still regards soonyoung with a worried expression on his face. “hyung, what are you doing? don’t yell!”

 

soonyoung cups his hands on his mouth before he whisper yells. “hey, mingyu!”

 

mingyu, just wanting to get to the main street so they could hail a cab and go home, humors soonyoung. “what, soonyoung?”

 

“guess what material my shirt is made of?” soonyoung wiggles his eyebrows at him and mingyu is very much confused.  _ “what the fuck, hyung? i don’t know? cotton?” _

 

soonyoung purses his lips before sighing. he pastes a smile on his face again and mingyu just wants to pinch his cheeks because he looks too cute. 

 

“you stupid fuck,” or maybe he’s not cute. not when soonyoung is calling him stupid. 

 

“guess what material my shirt is made of, mingyu-yah?” soonyoung repeats slowly as if he’s talking to a child. mingyu crosses his hands over his chest before sighing and letting out a defeated, “what?”

 

a big smile blooms on soonyoung’s face and then the next moment he’s spreading his arms.

 

“boyfriend material, that’s what. now do you wanna be my boyfriend or not?” 

 

mingyu’s jaw drops in shock before he dissolves into a loud laugh, his heart bursting inside his chest and something pleasant swarming his stomach. he falls down on his knees as soonyoung stays standing there with his arms open wide.

 

“i’m waiting for an answer, mingyu,” he says through his strained smile, looking down at mingyu with his eyebrows raised and mingyu can’t help but laugh some more. “i will leave your ass here if you don’t stop laughing, you fucker.”

 

“okay, okay, wait, fuck, you’re so cute,” mingyu mumbles before heaving himself up from the floor, stumbling his way inside soonyoung’s arms and squeezing the life out of him as he wraps his arms around the man’s waist. “i fucking love you, soonyoung.”

 

“yeah, i fucking love you, mingyu. but i still need an answer,” soonyoung replies before pulling away, pouting right at mingyu. 

 

“since you asked so nice-”

 

“what? do you wanna have extra practice hours?” soonyoung smiles up at him, batting his eyelashes as his one of his hand reaches up to play with mingyu’s ear.

 

“we both know that’s just an excuse so you can have me all to yoursel-OUCH! OUCH! OKAY! OKAY! I’LL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND! HYUNG! LET GO OF MY EARS!”

 

mingyu’s ears might hurt and soonyoung may have kiss it better but one thing is for sure, they are both dumbs who are very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say that i feel so many things about finishing this work. it is not my best and it has a very simple storyline but i truly feel that i poured so much of myself into this. like i birthed it. so, yeah. i'm actually proud of this one and i love it despite feeling drained the moment i put that last period in haha
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
